exofandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Mess Up My Tempo (album)
}}Don't Mess Up My Tempo is the fifth studio-album by South Korean-Chinese boy band EXO. It was released on November 2, 2018, by S.M. Entertainment. Pre-orders opened on October 4. Background On October 1, 2018, it was announced that EXO would comeback with a new release. Later on October 3 through their official Twitter account, it was revealed that they would release their fifth studio-album, Don't Mess Up My Tempo, on November 4. Within the same tweet, it was also confirmed that Lay would finally participate in the Chinese versions of the songs and in the music video after his hiatus from group activities. Minutes after the initial post, teaser images were released with different version including, Andante, Allegro, and Moderato. On October 21, a concept short film and a poster were released. Beginning on October 22, individual teasers for the members were released each day, along with a short video teaser for the nine b-side tracks. The comeback showcase for Don't Mess Up My Tempo will be held on November 2nd at 8pm KST in the plaza of the Paradise City resort in Incheon. The showcase will also be broadcasted on V Live worldwide. On December 2, it was announced the repackage Love Shot would be released on December 13 featuring four new tracks. Commercial Performance On October 30, SM Entertainment revealed that pre-orders for the album had exceeded 1 million, surpassing their personal best set by The War with 800,000 pre-orders. This marks their fifth consecutive full-length album to achieve 1 million in sales, beginning with XOXO.EXO Sets A New Personal Best In Stock Pre-Orders... Track Listing Gallery Don't Mess Up My Tempo Adante version teaser.png|Adante Ver. teaser Don't Mess Up My Tempo Allegro version teaser.png|Allegro Ver. teaser Don't Mess Up My Tempo Moderato version teaser.png|Moderato Ver. teaser Don't Mess Up My Tempo Moderato poster teaser.png|Poster teaser D.O (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 1.png|D.O #1 D.O (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 2.png|D.O #2 D.O (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 3.png|D.O #3 D.O (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 4.png|D.O #4 D.O (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 5.png|D.O #5 D.O (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 6.png|D.O #6 Kai (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 1.png|Kai #1 Kai (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 2.png|Kai #2 Kai (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 3.png|Kai #3 Kai (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 4.png|Kai #4 Kai (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 5.png|Kai #5 Kai (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 6.png|Kai #6 Baekhyun (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 1.png|Baekhyun #1 Baekhyun (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 2.png|Baekhyun #2 Baekhyun (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 3.png|Baekhyun #3 Baekhyun (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 4.png|Baekhyun #4 Baekhyun (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 5.png|Baekhyun #5 Baekhyun (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 6.png|Baekhyun #6 Xiumin (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 1.png|Xiumin #1 Xiumin (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 2.png|Xiumin #2 Xiumin (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 3.png|Xiumin #3 Xiumin (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 4.png|Xiumin #4 Xiumin (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 5.png|Xiumin #5 Xiumin (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 6.png|Xiumin #6 Chanyeol (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 1.png|Chanyeol #1 Chanyeol (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 2.png|Chanyeol #2 Chanyeol (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 3.png|Chanyeol #3 Chanyeol (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 4.png|Chanyeol #4 Chanyeol (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 5.png|Chanyeol #5 Chanyeol (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 6.png|Chanyeol #6 Chen (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 1.png|Chen #1 Chen (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 2.png|Chen #2 Chen (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 3.png|Chen #3 Chen (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 4.png|Chen #4 Chen (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 5.png|Chen #5 Chen (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 6.png|Chen #6 Lay (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 1.png|Lay #1 Lay (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 2.png|Lay #2 Lay (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 3.png|Lay #3 Lay (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 4.png|Lay #4 Lay (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 5.png|Lay #5 Lay (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 6.png|Lay #6 Suho (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 1.png|Suho #1 Suho (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 2.png|Suho #2 Suho (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 3.png|Suho #3 Suho (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 4.png|Suho #4 Suho (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 5.png|Suho #5 Suho (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 6.png|Suho #6 Sehun (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 1.png|Sehun #1 Sehun (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 2.png|Sehun #2 Sehun (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 3.png|Sehun #3 Sehun (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 4.png|Sehun #4 Sehun (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 5.png|Sehun #5 Sehun (Don't Mess Up My Tempo) 6.png|Sehun #6 Don't Mess Up My Tempo group photo.png|Group photo References Category:Studio albums Category:Albums Category:EXO